N'importe quoi, plus 1
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: One shot! Raven, Clarke, Lexa et Abby partagent un repas. Une dispute éclate, Clarke s'en va, Lexa la suit. Raven et Abby se retrouvent en tête-à-tête. C'est l'occasion idéale. Il est peut-être temps pour Raven et Abby de confronter leurs sentiments. Story cover fait sur mesure par A. Gillan (voir @AG-Nonsuch sur Twitter!)


Bonjour, bonjour! Aujourd'hui, je me présente avec mon tout premier OS. J'attends vos commentaires et vos conseils :D J'ai déjà eu ceux de ma chère Alagnia (allez voir son profil !) mais les vôtres sont grandement bienvenus aussi!

C'est avec un ship un peu atypique que je débarque. De base, je croyais que ça s'appelait Rabby, mais j'ai fait des recherches et ça s'appelle Doctor Mechanic. Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est Raven et Abby :D L'idée de shipper ces deux-là me vient de Lindsey Morgan (l'actrice de Raven !). A deux reprises, on lui a demandé quel était le ship le plus étrange de la série, et elle a à chaque fois répondu "Raven and Abby! They want me to be your daddy, Eliza!". Je trouvais ça fun... alors j'ai relevé le défi et j'ai écrit ce one shot. En espérant vous convaincre...

Bises bises et bonne lecture !

...

...

Clarke Griffin rentre en trombe dans son salon, claque la porte derrière elle. Une Raven pressée met vite sa main pour la bloquer et rentrer à son tour. Bordel, ça fait un mal de chien. Raven referme doucement la porte derrière elle alors que son amie d'enfance part vers sa chambre en claquant toutes les portes sur son passage. Ses petits cris de rage sont mêlés à des sanglots. Raven soupire un moment puis se lance pour la rejoindre. Elle s'arrête devant le bureau d'Abby, la mère de Clarke, où le médecin l'attend patiemment. Elle a elle aussi assisté à la crise de Clarke.

 **-Finn Collins ?** demande-t-elle, juste par habitude.

 **-Comme toujours.**

 **-Essaye d'arranger ça.**

Raven acquiesce presque distraitement puis rejoint son amie d'enfance dans sa chambre. Là-bas, Clarke se met à hurler, à jeter des coussins sur le sol et à insulter de tous les noms Finn et ses histoires. Raven observe, consciente qu'elle n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Puis Clarke tombe à genoux, en sanglots, au beau milieu de la pièce. Raven s'avance pour la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, mais rien n'y fait. Les larmes de Clarke coulent sans discontinuer et elle n'a même plus l'air d'entendre les blagues censées être réconfortantes de Raven.

 **-Pourquoi, Raven ? Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le laisse toujours faire ?**

Clarke parle entre deux sanglots, ses cheveux tombent devant ses yeux et ses doigts tremblent. Raven l'aime, vraiment, mais là, c'est pitoyable. Un peu de trop. Une seule solution s'impose.

 **-Bon… On va appeler Lexa**

 **-Quoi ? Non… Pourquoi ?!**

Raven ne prend pas la peine de répondre et quitte la pièce pour sonner à la belle brune, dont le numéro est celui le plus fréquemment composé.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Raven, salut. C'est Clarke ?**

 **-C'est Clarke.**

 **-Un jour je tuerai ce Finn... J'arrive. En attendant, fais attention à ce qu'elle ne se noie pas dans ses larmes.**

Sur ce, Lexa raccroche. Raven soupire. C'était trop beau. Trois semaines de vie de couple entre Finn et Clarke sans qu'il n'y ait de problème, c'est le maximum. Raven aurait dû s'attendre à l'une de ces énormes psychodrames digne de ces deux-là, elle aurait dû s'y préparer et y préparer Clarke. Elle ne l'a pas fait, et maintenant Clarke a à nouveau le cœur brisé.

Lexa arrive dix minutes plus tard, l'air grave.

- **Elle est là-dedans ? OK…tu nous laisses seules ?**

 **-Ça marche.**

 **-Parfait. Raven… ? Merci de m'avoir appelée.**

 **-C'est rien, con mucho gusto*. Répare le cœur de ma meilleure amie, maintenant.** *avec plaisir, en espagnol

Lexa acquiesce, l'air toujours aussi grave, puis disparaît dans la chambre de Clarke. Raven reste immobile un instant, à écouter le bourdonnement régulier de la voix de Lexa et les pleurs de sa blonde. Puis elle secoue la tête, et décide de descendre au salon. Là, elle prévient Abby qu'elle compte squatter son fauteuil et sa télé. L'adulte acquiesce, avec une indifférence qui a l'air un peu forcée. Après un « Lexa est là ? » et un « oui, laissons la magie opérer », Raven va se chercher un mini paquet de chips puis se planque devant un épisode des Simpsons de la veille que Clarke avait enregistré pour le regarder à deux.

Seulement, suite à la dispute du Flarke (savant mélange de « Finn » et « Clarke » pour nommer le pire couple de l'année) et l'arrivée de Lexa, Raven serait condamnée à passer sa soirée seule. Mon dieu, que sa vie est ennuyante… Raven soupire tout en poignant généreusement dans ses chips. Des fois elle en regretterait de ne pas être seule. Pour avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés quand ses parents sont encore absents pour d'obscures raisons, quand sa meilleure amie a le cœur détruit et est uniquement gérable par une autre qu'elle, quand même Abby bosse de trop pour prêter de l'attention à Raven. Alors, dans ces moments-là, elle en vient presque à regretter Wick, ou même Finn, avec qui elle est déjà sortie quelques mois. Et pourtant dieu seul sait (et Raven, aussi…et puis Clarke. Il y en a sûrement d'autres, maintenant que j'y pense...) à quel point Finn l'infidèle n'est pas fait pour une relation sérieuse ! Raven le regrette presque, mais pas complètement. Car son cœur est déjà pris. Oui, comme ça, ça sonne gnangnan. Et alors ? Elle est amoureuse. Vraiment. Son cœur bat déjà pour quelqu'un et, tant que cette personne n'est pas prête pour elle, Raven passera ses soirées d'hiver seule devant une série qu'elle a déjà vue. C'est comme ça. Personne d'autre que Abby. Jamais. Un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur le visage de Raven, et celle-ci ferme les yeux pour s'imaginer u instant s'entendre dire « je t'aime » à Abby. Elle voit parfaitement les yeux bleu-gris qui s'ouvriront alors tout grand, interdits, et sa peau qui se plissera alors sur son front. Elle s'imagine précisément ses fines lèvres s'entrouvrir presque imperceptiblement. La femme aurait du mal à l'entendre, au début, c'est certain. Mais depuis quelques temps, Raven sait. Elle sait qu'elle ne laisse pas la grande et splendide Abigail Griffin indifférente. Toute la tension sexuelle entre elles deux est passée presque brutalement de fantasme à réalité bien existante. Depuis, plutôt que de se rapprocher, Abby met encore plus de distance entre elles deux. Plus jamais Raven ne se retrouvait seule avec l'adulte plus de quelques secondes. C'est terriblement dommage, mais, en même temps, ça a aidé. Raven a plus de facilités à ne pas s'imaginer Abby nue quand Clarke est dans la pièce. Plutôt compréhensible, non ? Cette réflexion amuse Raven. C'est bizarre, cette histoire. Être folle d'amour et de désir d'une femme adulte et mûre, qui est la mère de sa meilleure amie. Raven s'y est habituée. Elle a toujours aimé Abby, sans jamais pouvoir faire autrement.

 **-Raven, tu manges avec nous ?**

Question rhétorique. Bien sûr que Raven mange ici. Il n'y a jamais personne avec qui manger chez elle, et elle a toujours eu sa place à cette table. Devant cette télé. Dans la chambre de Clarke. Raven a sa place ici, car les deux personnes qu'elle aime le plus au monde y sont.

 **-J'arrive.**

 **-Non, pas tout de suite. Va d'abord chercher Clarke et Lexa.**

 **Raven met la télé sur pause puis chiffonne son sachet vide de chips.**

 **-Euh…c'est qu'elles sont occupées.**

 **-Sont-elles nues, à se sauter sauvagement ?**

Raven manque de s'étouffer. Abby a ce sens de l'humour si particulier… à y repenser, c'est drôle. Mais en prenant en compte son ton pince-sans-rire et la tension sexuelle entre elles deux... Raven n'arrive pas à parler de sexe ou de ce genre de choses devant Abby. Elle est pourtant loin de faire sa sainte Nitouche, en général.

 **-Euh…non. Je crois pas, non.**

 **-Alors va les chercher.**

 **C'est compliqué depuis quelques temps, entre Abby et Raven.**

Elles se connaissent depuis un peu plus de dix ans. Raven, du haut de ses six ans, est présentée à Abigail Griffin et son mari Jake comme étant la meilleure amie de Clarke. Le couple l'accueille alors chaleureusement, comprenant vite que Raven n'est pas heureuse chez ses propres parents. Elle est pleine d'énergie, sans limite, gentille et profondément intelligente. Elle est une amie merveilleuse pour Clarke, et a un crush évident pour sa mère. Elle est petite, c'est mignon : Abby et Jake en rigolent ensemble. Mais ils l'adorent alors, en quelque sorte, ils l'adoptent.

Clarke fête ses douze ans. Elle sort du cinéma avec Raven quand elle reçoit un appel. Son père est mort. Accident de la route. Abby est effondrée, Clarke et Raven vont aller vivre quelques temps chez la tante de Clarke.

Raven a treize ans. Elle rencontre un certain Finn Collins. Il est beau, dis donc, et il veut à tout prix sortir avec Raven. Celle-ci refuse. Elle n'est pas libre. En quelques sortes. Depuis la tragique mort de Jack, elle s'est encore plus rapprochée des filles Griffin. Et Abby lui semble de moins en moins inaccessible, même si toujours aussi malheureuse. Mais Raven se fait une idée. Elle n'a que treize ans, Abby en a trente-cinq. Alors elle attendra et, pour passer le temps, elle accepte la demande de Finn. Ils sortent ensemble un an, deux ans. Finn est bleu d'elle. Au bout d'exactement vingt-deux mois d'une relation « idyllique », Clarke se jette aux pieds de Raven pour implorer son pardon. Finn l'a embrassée lors d'une soirée arrosée, Clarke l'a repoussé mais depuis, quelque chose a changé. Raven n'hésite pas très longtemps, elle lui pardonne. Clarke est sa meilleure amie, Finn n'est pas Abby. Une semaine plus tard, Finn et Clarke sortent ensemble. Le garçon ne reproche rien à Raven, bien heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime à deux cent pour cent, mais Raven sait qu'elle lui a laissé une cicatrice.

Raven a dix-sept ans. Finn sort toujours avec Clarke. Suite à la cicatrice qu'a laissé Raven, il se comporte en vrai salaud. Il va voir ailleurs, lui fait du chantage affectif, se montre agressif ou particulièrement injuste. Et Clarke s'accroche désespérément. Elle l'aime de tout son corps, puis découvre une autre de ses saloperies, se sent terrassée, une semaine, deux semaines, puis lui pardonne. Un mois de bonheur puis une autre couille et tout recommence. Abby désapprouve. Mais elle n'en parle que très peu avec Raven. Dans les faits, elle ne parle plus que de banalités en sa présence. C'en est affligeant. Avec son cerveau, Raven pourrait parler à toute heure de la nuit d'astrophysique ou de géopolitiques avancées. À la place de ça, Raven a droit à des «Ton examen s'est bien passé ? » et à des « Je peux avoir le sel ? Au fait, Clarke aimerait recevoir des tickets pour ce concert pour son anniversaire ». Si l'ego de Raven n'était pas si surdimensionné, elle en pleurerait.

Raven est assise à côté de Clarke, en face de Abby. Lexa aussi est restée manger, et elle a l'a l'air terriblement mal à l'aise. On peut la comprendre : elle a droit au regard inquisiteur de Abby pendant de longues secondes. Raven fait comme si de rien n'était, elle sert le vol-au-vent en silence. Abby finira bien par laisser Lexa tranquille. De son côté, Clarke est muette comme une tombe, ses yeux bouffis fixés sur sa purée et ses cheveux tout emmêlés. Raven essaye de la réconforter d'un geste bienveillant ou quelque chose du style, mais elle n'obtient de Clarke que de brefs sourires forcés. Il va falloir se faire une raison…c'est Lexa, maintenant, celle qui arrache des sourires sincères à Clarke quand tout va mal. Une amie ? Pour l'instant , oui. Mais Lexa est, ça se voit franchement, folle amoureuse de Clarke. Celle-ci l'est aussi, mais le comprendra seulement le jour où ce démon de Finn la laissera s'en aller. Abby détache enfin son regard de Lexa, qui semble respirer à nouveau. Son attention se porte sur sa fille.

 **-Que s'est-il passé, ma chérie ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?**

 **-Je…je ne veux pas en parler, maman. Pas encore…**

 **-Il a été voir ailleurs,** l'interrompt alors Lexa d'une voix neutre mais avec un ton doux. **Octavia Blake. Il l'a embrassée à plusieurs reprises. Octavia l'a repoussé à chaque fois, elle sait que Finn est avec Clarke. Ce matin, elle a eu l'amabilité de venir avertir Clarke de la situation. Quand Clarke a voulu en parler avec Finn, elle a eu droit à un « pas maintenant, Clarke » et une dispute grosse comme l'ego de Raven a explosé.**

 **-Le cerveau,** la reprend la principale concernée. **Tu voulais dire « grosse comme le cerveau de Raven ».**

Abby hausse les sourcils, feignant l'indifférence face à la plaisanterie, le regard toujours fixé sur sa fille.

 **-Clarke ? C'est vrai ?**

Abby a l'air plus énervée qu'étonnée, ce genre de situations est bien trop fréquent à son goût.

 **-Oui. Ne t'en mêle pas, maman.**

 **-Ce garçon a un comportement extrêmement destructif, Clarke. Il ne t'apporte rien de bon.**

 **-De l'amour, maman !**

 _Et des orgasmes, aussi. Sûrement._ Bon sang, même Raven s'exaspère, des fois... Lexa qui, heureusement, n'a pas entendu les pensées de Raven, hausse un sourcil. Elle lève la tête vers Clarke, l'air visiblement en colère.

 **-Il n'y a plus d'amour depuis longtemps, Clarke. Tu le sais.**

Clarke soupire et son regard désespéré retombe sur son assiette.

- **De toute façon on n'est plus ensemble…**

 **-Vous finirez par vous remettre ensemble. C'est toujours le cas.**

Ce que Raven dit tout haut, les autres le pensent tout bas. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Et une fois encore, c'est exact.

 **-Lexa a dit qu'elle m'aiderait,** réplique Clarke, la tension monte, ça s'entend à sa voix.

 **-Et comment compte-t-elle t'aider, Lexa ?** intervient Abby, en colère.

 **-Elle…je…**

 **-Clarke tu dois couper les ponts. Maintenant. Ne lui parle plus jamais.**

 **-Facile à dire** , réplique avec hargne Clarke. **Tu aurais pu faire ça avec papa, toi ?**

 **-Ton père me respectait, la situation n'aurait en rien été comparable.**

 **-Finn me respecte.**

 **-Finn ne se respecte pas lui-même.**

Cette vérité-là, pour une fois, c'est Abby qui la dit. Clarke jette un regard noir à sa mère, et Raven se surprend à se poser des questions…quand Clarke est-elle passée de cette fille populaire sûre d'elle à ce chiffon manipulable à souhait par un imbécile ?

 **-Tu sais que j'ai raison.**

 **-Je sais que j'en ai marre d'entendre ce genre choses.**

Clarke se lève, faisant racler sa chaise au passage. Elle s'en va, les yeux noirs de colère, la démarche assurée. La porte d'entrée claque une fois encore, personne n'a rien vu venir.

Lexa se frotte l'arrête du nez puis…

 **-Je vais devoir y aller. Là, elle a l'air sûre d'elle mais ça ne risque pas de durer très longtemps…** (Lexa se lève) **Je ne peux pas vous assurer qu'elle rentre avant demain matin, elle a besoin de se changer les idées. Mais elle rentrera saine et sauve, encore séparée de Finn. Je m'en assurerai au péril de ma vie. Bon et bien… merci pour le repas, alors. Je suis sûre que j'aurais beaucoup apprécié. Si j'avais eu le temps de goûter. Du coup…bon appétit, je vous ramènerai la princesse entière.**

Abby acquiesce et c'est au tour de Lexa de quitter la maison. Raven se retrouve seule face à Abby. Ça fait tellement longtemps…la dernière fois, Raven n'avait pas quinze ans, et c'était le temps que Clarke fasse ses besoins puis revienne. Intérieurement Raven expire un grand coup. Il faut qu'elle gère. Elle doit gérer. C'était l'anniversaire de ses dix-sept ans, hier. Si à dix-sept ans Raven n'arrivait pas à séduire Abby, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Abby a l'air de se détendre un peu, avant de réaliser à son tour qu'elle est seule face à Raven. Alors ses muscles se tendent, et sa tempe se met à battre sensiblement plus vite et plus fort. Elle est tendue. C'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'elle ne considère pas Raven comme n'importe quel ami de sa fille. Ça, Raven le savait déjà, mais il est toujours rassurant d'en avoir la confirmation.

C'est bon signe, oui, mais une atmosphère tendue n'aidera personne. Avec son sourire le plus innocent, Raven sert un verre de vin rouge à Abby, puis à elle-même. Celle-ci observe le verre, presque méfiante.

 **-Que peux-tu me dire de Lexa ?** demande finalement Abby en redressant le regard vers Raven.

 **-Hum…elle prendra soin de Clarke.**

 **-Elle est amoureuse ?**

 **-Lexa ? Ou Clarke ?**

 **-Je sais que Lexa est amoureuse de Clarke, ça se voit. Quant à Clarke…je sais qu'elle ressent quelque chose de fort pour Lexa mais…de l'amour ?**

 **-Ninguna idea*. Je peux juste t'assurer que Clarkie tient à cette Lexa et qu'elle est ce qui l'aide le plus pour l'instant. Clarke s'en sortira. Grâce à Lexa.** *aucune idée. En espagnol, toujours

 **-Hum…**

 **-La preuve : même quand Clarke est en couple avec Finn, elle passe la plupart de son temps avec Lexa.**

 **-C'est peut-être de l'amitié.**

 **-Tu es vachement douée pour déguiser les sentiments, Abby. Je le savais déjà, mais à ce point-là…**

Et merde. Raven vient de parler à voix haute, là. Abby ouvre grand les yeux, bouche bée. C'est comme si Raven l'avait mise sur pause. Ce serait touchant, si Raven n'était pas à ce point en colère.

 **-Je te demande pardon ?**

 **-Rien. C'est bon.**

Raven prend une bouchée de vol-au-vent, momentanément décidée à fermer son grand bec, puis change d'avis. Elle a dix-sept ans, elle aime Abby depuis plus de dix ans. Il est temps de le lui dire. Prendre sa vie en main, une bonne fois pour toute. Raven redépose ses couverts sur son assiette et se met à fixer Abby, qui a l'air toujours un peu perturbé.

 **-Qu'il y a-t-il, Raven ? Quelque chose te trotte en tête.**

 **-J'ai fêté mon anniversaire, hier…**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-J'ai fait ça avec une bande d'amis que Clarke ne connaissait pas. Ça m'a fait bizarre, faire un truc, une fois, qui n'avait aucun lien avec Clarke. C'était gai…chouette, quoi. J'ai beaucoup aimé. J'ai fêté mes dix-sept ans.**

Abby ne dit rien. Ses yeux sont ancrés sur ceux de Raven, elle l'écoute parler. Elle sent que Raven a quelque chose de très important à dire et, même si elle est sûre de ne pas vouloir l'entendre, elle sait que la jeune femme a besoin de le dire. Le regard qu'a Abby, là, maintenant, fait des merveilles. Raven prend en assurance. Oui, c'est aujourd'hui, le jour où elle tente sa chance auprès de Abigail Griffin.

 **-Dix-sept ans, c'est un âge qui a toujours sonné très adulte dans mon crâne. Pas encore de taxe mais déjà tous les droits. Dix-sept, c'est comme seize, mais avec un petit plus. Seize, plus 1, majorité sexuelle, plus 1, alcool, plus 1,...je peux avoir tout ce que je veux, n'importe quoi...plus 1.**

 **-N'importe quoi ? Tu virerais comme Finn? Alcool, drogues, filles ?**

Raven sourit intérieurement. Abby satanise peut-être un peu Finn, là. Malgré ça elle ne la contredit pas, et continue.

 **-Peut-être...plus 1.**

 **-C'est quoi ce "plus 1"?**

 **-Toi, tu crois que c'est quoi?**

Le regard de Abby change. Maintenant qu'elle sait où Raven veut en venir, un éclat de panique traverse son regard.

 **-Raven, arrête.**

 **-Je peux avoir n'importe quoi, mais je ne demande pas ça...**

 **-Raven, change de sujet. Il est encore temps.**

 **-Tu sais ce que je demande.**

 **-S'il-te-plaît. Raven.**

 **-Et tu veux la même chose...**

 **-Raven, ne finis jamais cette phrase...**

 **-Tu me veux, moi.**

 **-Raven!**

 **-Et moi c'est toi que je demande. Je suis sûre qu'on peut s'arranger...**

 **-C'est fini maintenant.**

Il est beaucoup trop tard maintenant, Raven est lancée. C'est comme si ces dix dernières années l'avaient forgé pour que, à cet instant précis, elle ne se démonte sous aucun prétexte.

 **-Ça ne finira jamais. Pas avant qu'on ait essayé.**

 **-Jamais.**

 **-Si. Un jour. Je le sais. On repousse ça depuis trop longtemps…**

 **-Je le repousserai autant de temps qu'il faudra.**

Hum...si l'on est bien attentifs, on remarque que Abby ne nie absolument pas son attirance pour Raven. C'est un excellent point. Sur cette bonne nouvelle, Raven continue.

 **-Moi, pas. Tu m'as toujours fait quelque chose, Abby. Mais toi? Depuis quand ta vision de moi a-t-elle changé? Quand mes seins ont poussé? Quand je suis venue un mois en vacances avec vous? Quand j'ai fêté mes seize ans? Avant? Cette fois où tu m'as vue nue car je n'avais pas fermé la porte de la salle de douche ? Je sais que j'ai chopé un corps plutôt pas mal vers mes quatorze ans...déjà à l'époque ?**

 **-Raven, ceci est terriblement déplacé.**

La concernée rigole légèrement. Oui, c'est déplacé. Bien sûr que ça l'est. En attendant, Abby Griffin perd du terrain.

 **-Rah les normes...elles nous protègent, n'est-ce pas ? Elles nous rassurent. Mais quand une gamine sans gêne s'en mêle et qu'on désire terriblement la gamine en question…**

 **-J'ai déjà prouvé que je sais me retenir ! Je l'ai fait des années durant, je peux continuer.**

 **-Des années ? Tout ça ? Je n'ai que dix-sept ans…as-tu déjà eu des pensées pédophiles envers mon moi enfant, Abby ?**

Le ton de Raven se fait taquin, Abby perd pieds. L'adolescente s'avance pour s'appuyer sur les coudes sur la table, et son regard rieur s'ancre dans celui presque angoissé de Abby. Voilà. Elle est enfin confrontés à ses sentiments.

 **-Raven tout ça ne mène à rien ! Tu n'aides pas !**

 **-Mon but n'est pas d'aider. Je veux que tu m'embrasses.**

 **\- Ah bon ?** ironise alors nerveusement Abby. **Rien que ça ?**

 **-Oui. Un baiser, puis une nuit. Alors tu réalises que tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi, de mon corps et de mon âme. Alors tu auras envie de plus. Du sexe ? D'accord. Une vie à deux ? D'accord aussi. Tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut, tout ce qu'il te manque depuis Jake. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que, moi, je t'attends depuis longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.**

 **-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aimes ou que tu m'attends depuis toujours.**

 **-Et pourtant c'est vrai ! Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que j'ai toujours voulu rester seule ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé à tout prix de sauver mon couple avec Finn ? Je n'ai jamais été que à toi, attendant que tu le remarques. Attendant que tu sois prête à t'accepter… nous accepter.**

 **-Raven tu as dix-sept ans !**

Abby vient de crier. Elle recule brusquement et se lève. Son souffle est court et son regard mi affolé, mi en colère vole de Raven à sa porte d'entrée.

 **-Oui. C'est plus de seize. Tu as le droit de m'aimer, de le reconnaître et de me le montrer.**

 **-Je pourrais être ta mère !** hurle alors Abby.

 **-Tu as le droit de m'aimer !** répond Raven sur le même ton.

 **-Tu ne m'entends pas, Raven ? Je pourrais être ta mère ! Ta mère ! Tu l'entends, ça, quand même ?!**

Raven inspire un coup et décide de répondre très calmement. Elle a toute une liste de remarques à balancer suite à ce genre d'affirmation… « encore heureuse que ce ne soit pas le cas ! » et « tiens, j'avais pas remarqué » ne semblant pas adaptés, elle opte pour un plutôt soft :

 **-J'en doute. Tu as vu nos couleurs de peau ?**

 **-Raven, par pitié…**

 **-Dis-moi que, là, maintenant, tu ne rêves pas de pouvoir céder.**

Silence éloquent.

Raven redresse le menton.

 **-Dis-moi que tu ne rêves pas de connaître le goût de mes lèvres ou l'odeur de ma peau. Dis-le juste une fois et j'y croirai.**

 **-Je ne peux pas, Raven…**

Abby vient de murmurer cette phrase dans ce qui semble être un gémissement. La femme redresse le regard vers Raven, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard.

 **-Je ne peux pas te dire ça. Une partie de moi se mourrait si tu venais à croire ce genre de choses, si tu abandonnais ma cause. Un vide en moi qui prendrait encore et encore plus de place, jusqu'à me dévorer à nouveau. J'ai déjà ressenti ça avec la mort de Jake, je ne veux plus me sentir à nouveau comme ça.**

 **-Abby…** Raven se radoucit soudainement. Elle se lève et s'approche de Abby. Leurs corps ne sont plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres, leurs souffles se mêlent. Raven passe un doigt derrière l'oreille de Abby pour replacer sa mèche. **Je ne laisserai plus jamais ce sentiment revenir. Quand Jake est mort, j'avais treize ans, j'étais inutile face à ta peine. Aujourd'hui je peux te promettre que je saurai veiller sur toi. C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais demandé.**

 **-Mais…** demande alors Abby d'une voix fluette, presque intimidée. **Et Clarke ?**

 **-Clarke t'aime, elle m'aime. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra un jour. Ou, au moins, qu'elle le respectera.**

 **-Raven, je ne suis pas un défi.**

 **-Je sais, Abby. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que je te connais, j'ai dû attendre bien trop longtemps pour t'avoir que pour prendre ce baiser qu'on est en train de marchander pour un simple défi. Tu n'es pas une passade dans ma vie, ni un moyen de faire ma crise d'adolescence. Tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu, tout ce qui m'a une éternité semblé inatteignable. Seulement, aujourd'hui je veux ce baiser.**

Abby est fébrile. Le souffle chaud de Raven lui caresse le visage, et elle doit cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre ses esprits.

 **-Clarke passera toujours en premier.**

 **-Ça me semble évident.**

 **-Et elle ne sera mise au courant que lorsque JE serai prête.**

 **-Bien sûr.**

 **-Quant à tes…**

 **-Abby ? Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire. Maintenant laisse-moi t'embrasser. Par pitié, je n'en peux plus.**

Voilà, il n'en faut pas plus.

Abby se jette sur les lèvres de Raven. Celle-ci reste surprise une seconde par l'assurance et la soudaineté du baiser, puis reprend ses esprits et lui rend son baiser avec autant de fougue. Les deux femmes s'embrassent, se chauffent, s'emballent. Un feu brûle dans le bas ventre et de Raven, une sensation de chaleur l'envahit entièrement alors que ses poumons lui brûlent. Abby se retrouve plaquée contre l'armoire de la cuisine, et Raven s'applique à lui embrasser sauvagement chaque parcelle de son cou. La jeune femme descend progressivement vers la poitrine de Abby quand celle-ci l'interrompt. Elle lui prend doucement mais fermement les cheveux et la force à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Tellement de force et de passion dans ce magnifique bleu que Raven s'y perd un instant.

 **-Si tu savais comme je rêvais de ce moment…** murmure alors suavement Abby. **Moi aussi je t'ai aimé beaucoup trop longtemps avant ce jour.**

Un feu d'artifice explose dans la poitrine et dans le cerveau de Raven, alors qu'elle fond à nouveau sur ses lèvres.


End file.
